spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvermane
Silvermane is one of the biggest crimelords in New York City and the chief rival of the Kingpin. History Early life As a young man Silvermane had a daughter he named Alisa and eventually became one of the biggest crimelords in New York City. The only threat to Silvermane's criminal empire was the Kingpin. Later life Fierce rivalry Insidious Six =Plotting against Kingpin = During a meeting of the Crime Cartel, Kingpin gave a report on how well their operations were doing. However, Silverman trapped Kingpin by binding him to his chair and told him that because Spider-Man had stopped all his operations his failures were causing the Cartel to lose money. However, Kingpin broke free from his chair and grabbed Silvermane by his jacket and told the other crime lords that he had already put a plan into motion to finally kill Spider-Man. A short while later Kingpin arranged for Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Mysterio, Rhino, Chameleon, and Scorpion and they formed the Insidious Six. The Insidious Six managed to capture Spider-Man (who at the time did not have his powers) and when Silvermane learned of this he told Kingpin that the Cartel would be pleased with him. However, when Doctor Octopus unmasked him Silverman saw how young he was and believed that Kingpin was attempting to fool him. A short while later Silvermane reported to his right hand man, Hammerhead, and told him that Kingpin had failed them and to prepare for an attack on Crime Central. =Striking first = Knowing that Silvermane would attack him soon Kingpin ordered his Insidious Six to hit Silvermane first. As the Insidious Six attacked Silvermane's headquarters Hammerhead got Silvermane to the elevator. However, Hammerhead was revealed to be the Chameleon and that he was taking him to the roof to meet a helicopter with Kingpin in it. The helicopter then flew to the site of where Spider-Man and the Insidious Six were fighting. While Watching the battle Kingpin told Silvermane that after he sees the death of Spider-Man he will inform the other crime lords of Spider-Man's death and that he will be taking over Silvermane's empire. Silvermane was unwilling to do this and in retaliation Kingpin hooked Silvermane onto a wire and threw him out of the helicopter. Spider-Man saw Silvermane hanging above the city and swung over and saved him. At this time Spider-Man was unaware who Silvermane was. Silvermane told Spider-Man that he was a very wealthy man that the Insidious Six has holding him for ransom. Spider-Man was able trick the Insidious Six and get away for a brief time. As the two of them made it to another rooftop Spider-Man lowered Silvermane into a chimney on a web line. As Silvermane endered a home he was confronted by two children who thought he was Santa Clause. As Spider-Man once again caught up with Silvermane, Silvermane thanked him for saving his life and said that he also improved his reputation with children and points to the kids that thought he was Santa Clause. As Silvermane walked away Spider-Man believed that he was a sweet old man. However, Silvermane soon found a payphone and called his people and told them that Kingpin must be killed for what he has one. Quest for youth For several years Silvermane researched the Tablet of Time and how it had mystical powers to return a person's youth. When Silvermane learned the Tablet of Time had been found and being brought to New York City he decided to get the Tablet of Time for himself. Silvermane sent Hammerhead to the docks to retrieve the Tablet of Time. However, he was stopped by Spider-Man. When Silvermane learned of Hammerhead's failure he fired him and called Tombstone to finish the job. When Tombstone was able to obtain Vanessa Fisk, Dr. Curt Connors and the Tablet of Time he took them to Silvermane. Silvermane then demanded Connors to use the Tablet of Time to make him young once more. Connors warned Silvermane of the dangers of using the Tablet of Time. However, Silvermane locked Connors in a room and told him that he would only be freed after he helped him regain his youth. However, Hammerhead, who had left Silvermane's employee to work for Kingpin, abducted Alisa Silvermane to use against Silvermane. Silvermane organized an exchange with Kingpin. Tombstone brought Vanessa to the exchange and Alistair Smythe, who was using the Mega-Slayer, brought Alisa and the Tablet of Time. As they exchanged hostages Smythe betrayed them and attempted to take back the Tablet of Time. However, Tombstone was able to retrieve the Tablet of Time and return to Silvermane. At that same time Hammerhead captured Alisa but she was saved by Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man did not know that Alisa was Silvermane's daughter. Alisa knocked Spider-Man out with a laser and brought him to her father. As Curt finished his tests on the Tablet of Time, Tombstone got Silvermane and told him that it was time to make him young again. As Silvermane walked into a man-made Toltec pyramid Spider-Man, who was being held captive, saw him and noticed that he was the man he once saved from the Insidious Six. As Silvermane entered the pyramid Tombstone opened the skylight and exposed the Tablet of Time to solar energy. The solar energy then caused a beam to shoot from the Tablet of Time which hit Silvermane. The beam caused Silvermane to become a young man. With his renewed youth Silvermane believed he was now strong enough to defeat his enemies such as Kingpin and Spider-Man. Curt Connors then transformed into the Lizard and escaped the locked room and attacked Silvermane. However, Silvermane with his renewed youth was easily able to defeat Lizard. However, Silvermane continued to get younger and younger until he became a baby. Alisa then picked Silvermane up and ran out of the building. Alisa then ordered Tombstone to destroy the pyramid which he did. In the comics In Spider-Man: The Animated Series his name was Silvermane (his first name was never reveled) but in the comics his real name was Silvio Manfredi and Silvermane was a nickname. In the comics Silvio Manfredi was born in Italy but, as a child, his family emigrated to the United States. The Manfredi's settled in Little Italy, Manhattan. As a teenager Silvio Manfredi joined a criminal organization known as the Maggia. With his cunning and superior fighting skills, Manfredi rose to the top of the Maggia's ranks. During this time Manfredi married a woman named Catherine and fathered a son, Joseph. Due to tax evasion, Manfredi was sent to prison where he remained for several years. During this time the Manfredi crime family began to lose it's power to newer crime lords such as the Kingpin, whom Silvio Manfredi came to consider his own personal enemy. When Manfredi got out of prison and began to violently regained control over the Manfredi family he turned it into the largest criminal organizations on the east coast. When Silvio Manfredi was in his forties his hair turned white which led to his nickname, Silvermane. Over the years Silvermane would clash with both Kingpin and Spider-Man. Crime fighters Cloak and Dagger decided to take down Silvermane because of his role in illegal drug trafficking in New York City. Dagger attacked Silvermane and almost killed him using her powers. However, doctors saved Silvermane's life by transporting his brain, most of his head, and his other vital organs to a robotic body that would also provide him with super-human strength. In the comics Silvermane had a son named Joseph Manfredi while in Spider-Man: The Animated Series this was changed to a daughter named Alisa Silvermane. In the Ultimate comics his name was Allan Silvermane. Appearances *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *Tombstone (Mentioned only) Trivia *Silverman was planned to appear in the 1995 Spider-Man video game where he would have had his cyborg body from the comics. However, Silvermane ended up being cut from the game. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Crime Cartel members Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters